Surgical tools are used in the healthcare field to, for example, affect (e.g., cut, remove, cauterize, etc.) an anatomical part during a surgical procedure. Generally, each surgical tool is configured to perform a specific function. Accordingly, it can be necessary for a professional to use multiple surgical tools during a surgical procedure when different functions are needed to complete the surgical procedure.